Cousins
by straightAndFast
Summary: Rose Weasley has cousins. Alot of cousins. Protective cousins. Alot of protective cousins.


I own none of it.

* * *

_Rose Weasley has cousins. Alot of cousins. Protective cousins. Alot of protective cousins. That is a fact I must live with. _These were the thoughts passing through Scorpius Malfoy's head as he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express on the final day of his sixth year at Hogwarts. When news that Rose Weasley had finally said yes to Scorpius Malfoy spread around the school, it seemed that that was not going to be permitted.

* * *

It had started out as a pretty good day. Rose had said yes, there wasn't any Charms homework over summer break, and Rose had said yes! Scorpius had only been walking down the corridor to Potions when he was stopped in the hallway by a fimaliar seventh year with unruly red hair.

"So, Malfoy, I hear you're dating my little baby cousin," said James Potter, towering over Scorpius.

"Well...errr...yeah..."

"Well, just let me warn you, you hurt her, I hurt you." As James walked away, Scorpius ran towards Potions.

* * *

He pushed open the door and the professor gave him a stern look.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again," he said, out of breath.

"It better not. Now class would everyone please pick a partner." He looked around the room. Rose was already paired up with her friend, Ella, and waved at him and spun a lock of her bushy red hair on her finger, an apolegetic look on her face. Albus Potter grabbed his arm and said, "You don't mind being partners with me, now do you, Malfoy?"

"No! Of course not!" he said nervously.

"So, you're dating my cousin?"

"Yes..."

"Well, just wanted to let you know that I care about Rosie very much and I don't care how many house points I lose. And I'm not afraid of you either."

"Ok..."

"Just remember that."

* * *

After Potions had ended, Scorpius set out for Defense Against the Dark Arts, his final class of the year. On the way he passed a group of three Gryffindor fourth year girls. The red-headed one walked up to him, pointing her wand in his face.

"Listen here, Malfoy. I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't like you. And if you're planning anything against Rose, then just keep in mind that I inheireted my grandmother Lily's name and temper, my grandmother Molly's eyes and _her _temper, and my mother Ginny's hair and ability to preform the Bat-Bogey Hex. I'm a mix of the Weasley, Prewett, and Evans girls and you do _not_ want to cross me. Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! I've got it!"

"Good." And she walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

After he had finished packing is trunk, he decided to walk down to the feast in the great hall. As soon as he got out of the Slytherin Common room, he found two girls waiting outside the entrance. One of them he reconized as Molly Weasley, a second year with horn-rimmed glasses in front of brown eyes and dark red hair, and Dominique Weasley, a first year with light blue eyes and blonde hair with a red tint. They glared up at him even though he towered over them by about a foot.

"Hello, Scorpius," said Molly, who was twirling her wand around in her hands, as though she could curse him at any moment.

"Hello, Molly. Dominique," he greeted nervously. But why should he be afraid of a second and first year.

"You have very nice hair," said Dominique, gesturing to his silver-blonde hair.

"Oh, thank you." Surley they hadn't come to compliment him on his hair?

"It looks like my mother's."

"Oh...Err..."

"It might even look good hot pink, wouldn't you think so, Dominique?"

"Maybe, Molly. But we wouldn't want to do anything we would regret."

"I know, but if he hurts Rosie, our idol, our cousin, our family...my wand just might...slip..."

"Have you ever seen an angry one-eighth veela, Malfoy?" said Dominique, glaring at him.

"No..."

"Well, trust me. You don't want to." And they left.

* * *

So, you see. Rose had alot of cousins. This was the problem with her dating Scorpius. He was just glad that he didn't have any family for her to endure. He would never wish this upon Rosie...

As soon as he ot off of the Express at Platform 9 3/4, he saw a nine year old boy with flaming red hair shout to an eight year old boy with hair like Dominique's and a seven year old girl with short dark red hair.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

The three children ran at Scorpius yelling and started kicking, punching, scratching, and biting any part of him they could reach. It wasn't long before he was lying on the ground curled in a ball, with his arms wrapped around his head.

"FRED! LOUIS! ROXANNE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" It was that moment that Scorpius decided that there was nothing more embarassing than having been beaten to the ground by your new girlfriend's baby cousins. "Are you okay?" Rose asked, kneeling down next to him and looking at his face. "I'm so sorry about them, I think you're going to have a black eye."

"It's okay," he said, looking into her blue eyes. "Your family is insane, but you're worth it." She leaned down to hug him and he couldn't help but notice over her shoulder that a man with flaming red hair and Rose's eyes was giving each of them a sickle.

After she walked away, he was gathering his things from the trunk he had dropped, when a red-headed little girl about five came over to him and said, "Weave Wosie awone!" and she kicked him in the stomach.

"LUCY! Come here now!" shouted Percy Weasley to his daughter. Scorpius watched as her Uncle Ron handed her a lollipop roughly the size of her head behind her father's back.

"Son, what are you doing on the ground?" said Draco Malfoy, also watching Lucy lick her lollipop happily. Then Scorpius decided that being beaten to the ground by your new girlfriend's cousins in front of your family is the most embarassing thing possible.

They gathered his things, and started pushing them on the trolley. As if an invisible rope had gathered at his feet, he fell over onto the ground, pushing the trolley out of control. Looking up at his father's suprised face, he saw Hugo Weasley pocket his wand and a bag of Chocolate Frogs.

Rose noticed this as well and, her eyes darting between Scorpius, Hugo and her father, ran over to Scorpius to help him up. When he had brushed the dirt off of his clothes, she spoke loudly, so her father and cousins and brother could hear.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'll miss you so much this summer!" Before he could respond, she had grabbed him around the neck and forced him into a long kiss. When she pulled away, he saw her father reddening with anger and her mother laughing into the palm of her hand. "I'll owl you every day!"

Then Albus came over and grabbed her wrist. "You are so dead. You are so dead. You are so dead," he was muttering to Rose repeatedly as she stuggled against being dragged away, professing her love for the Malfoy heir the whole way back to her family. When they reached them, she pulled the bag of Chocolate Frogs from Hugo and winked over her shoulder to Scorpius.

"Scorpius...was that the Weasley girl...?"

Explaining _this_ to his father was going to be interesting.


End file.
